1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines and more specifically it relates to a resistive exercise system for enabling individuals of a weakened physical condition to perform various resistive exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise machines such as universal machine, benches, stationary bicycles, treadmills, stair machines and the like have been in use for years. Individuals of a weakened physical condition, such as the elderly or physically challenged, require exercise to improve their health. However, the main problem with conventional exercise machines available today is that they do not allow for individuals of a weakened physical condition to properly exercise their body. A further problem with conventional exercise machines is that they are not designed to easily receive an individual of a weakened physical condition. Another problem with conventional exercise machines is that it can be difficult, if not impossible, for an individual within a wheelchair to move from the wheelchair to the seat of the machine.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,353 to Tench; U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,937 to Voris; U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,479 to Hildebrandt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,714 to Lambert, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,072 to Webber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,351 to Rockwell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,405 to Habing et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,568 to Riley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,406 to Webber; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,995 to Chen.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for enabling individuals of a weakened physical condition to perform various resistive exercises. Conventional exercise machines are not designed for physically weakened or physically challenged individuals.
In these respects, the resistive exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling individuals of a weakened physical condition to perform various resistive exercises.